


Red Snow

by QROW_is_typing



Series: Homemade Fairytales [1]
Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Snow White Elements, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QROW_is_typing/pseuds/QROW_is_typing
Summary: The daughter of the Queen of the region surrounding Comet Village, Princess Alibhe will embark on a adventure to bring back her mother a mirror that will let her see her reflection after a run-in with a vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

The princess sighed as she stared out the window. The window was so thin that she had to stand at an angle to see the setting sun.

"Honey," Her mother, Queen Narcissa called out as she knocked on the princess' bedroom door. 

"Yes?" Ailbhe asked as she turns to face the door. Her eyes made contact with her mother's, the same shade of grey and green. 

The only thing they have in common now after The Incident. Capital T and I. 

While Princess Ailbhe had her tan complexion and wavy brown locks, her mother had paper-white skin and straight ashy hair.

"You wanna play a game before you turn in for the night?" Queen Narcissa asked. Alibhe smiled at her mother, "Sure." Then they head out the door to the hallway. 

It took them a few minutes to get all of the pieces to the little chess game they had. Princess Alibhe was the white pieces, while her mother was black. 

“So,” Queen Narcissa asked as Alibhe moved one of her pawns. Alibhe raised an eyebrow to her mother.

“How have you been?” Queen Narcissa asked. “Oh, um,” Alibhe mumbled before she bit her lower lip and gave her mother a compacted smile, “I’ve been good. Nothing has happened for a while.” 

Queen Narcissa nodded as she moved a piece, “Good.” 

They bask in the silence as the only sound came from the chess pieces clinking against their glass board. Queen Narcissa sighed as she looked down at her pieces and caught her reflection, it wasn’t there. 

Princess Alibhe looked up from her pieces to her mother, “Are you ok?” “I’m fine,” Queen Narcissa’s head shot up as she tried to look unconcerned. The atmosphere turned cold as Queen Narcissa moved a pawn. 

Alibhe gave her a look and sighed, “You know we’ll have to talk about this eventually right?”

“No, we don’t,” Queen Narcissa stated as she gritted her teeth. She moves her knight piece and captures Alibhe’s rook. The piece clinked against the glass and it echoed through the room. 

“Mom,” Alibhe stubbornly said as she moves her last rook. Queen Narcissa takes that too. Alibhe had less than Queen Narcissa in chess pieces. 

Queen Narcissa looked down at the pieces and ignored her daughter’s words, her hands were gripped onto her knees as her nails grow by an inch and into her dress. 

“Mom!” Alibhe yelled as she got up from her seat after seeing her mother stabbing her legs with her nails. “What?!” Queen Narcissa yelled as her eyes flashed red. Alibhe froze when she was reaching for her mother as she breathed in through her mouth as the red slowly fades. 

“I’m sorry,” Queen Narcissa said as her nails retract and she wiped the drops of blood onto her dress. Alibhe’s eyes soften and she walked over to her mother to wrap her arms around her, “It’ll be ok. We’ll be ok.” 

“Honey,” Queen Narcissa said, her voice was muffled by the dress that Alibhe was wearing as she gave her daughter a light squeeze around the waist before standing up, “I know we’ll be ok. Eventually, but being a newly turned vampire isn’t gonna be easy for me.” 

“I know, but it doesn’t mean you have to bottle up your emotions about what happened! You can talk to me about it. You never even told me what truly happened!” Alibhe stated as she waved her arms around hysterically. 

Queen Narcissa grabbed her daughter's arms and pulled them to Alibhe’s sides, “I know, but I would rather you be in the dark then talk about it. But, if you would like we could get someone that could help me.”

“Like a therapist?” Alibhe asked. Queen Narcissa nodded and Alibhe smiled. Queen Narcissa smiled as she pushed a strand of hair out of her daughter’s face, “Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a few days of looking for someone, and today is gonna be a day of joy or of disappointment. Let it begin. 

“Hello, Your majesty,” A lady with black hair and a dark complexion spoke.

“You must be Billie?” Queen Narcissa asked as she shook the lady’s hand.

“Yes, I am. Do we have a place where we can do your session?” Billie asked as she pushed her square-shaped lenses up her nose, and smiled at the Princess as she sat quietly in one of the den’s chair reading. 

“Yes, follow me,” Queen Narcissa said as she showed the therapist to the room, it’s off to the left of the den. They walked inside and she closes the door with a soundless click. 

Alibhe looked up from her book and shifted her sight to the door. She looked around the room. 

_ No guards they must be outside. Hmmm.  _

She put the book down and got up before she put it on the table beside her. She walked over to the door on the tips of her toes and pressed her ear to the door. 

All she could hear was muffled and nothing that was coherent.

/******\

The session was a straight hour and a half with Alibhe’s ear against the door until she heard shuffling towards the door. She walked to her seat and sat down before opening the book and flipped to a random page right before the door was opened. 

Billie came out and she gave Alibhe a small smile then left. “Mom?” Alibhe asked as she set the book down to get up again. 

Alibhe stopped at the doorway to look in and sees her mother sitting in one of the two seats in the room. 

“Mom?” Alibhe asked as she walked into the room and sat beside her mother. Queen Narcissa looked up from her feet, “Yes?” 

“How was it?” Alibhe asked as she grabbed her mother’s hand. Queen Narcissa squeezed her daughter’s hand, “Elevating? I guess.” 

Alibhe smiles, “At least we’re getting somewhere.” Queen Narcissa nods in agreement. “So what do you have to do today?” Alibhe asked as she stands up from her seat. 

Queen Narcissa stands too and tapped her fingernail against her chin, “I’m gonna be checking the walls of the east. There have been sightings of someone in dark clothes.” Alibhe’s eyes widen and before she could stop it, “Was it him?” Queen Narcissa stiffens. 

The atmosphere grew cold. Alibhe’s pupils shrink,  _ shit _ . “S-sorry, you don’t need to an-,” “Yes.” Alibhe’s head snapped to the side to look at the person in the doorway. 

An olive-toned man stood there, his eyes gleamed a bright grey as his hair was brown with streaks of white, he had a  5 O'clock shadow, and he wore armor that was silver and red with a dark red cape clamped to his shoulders and a gold crown is engraved in his chest plate. 

“Dad!” Alibhe yelled and jumped at the man. King Rory smiled at his daughter and hugged her, “Hi honey.” 

“Rory,” Queen Narcissa said to her husband and said husband smiled at her. “Hello, my love,” Queen Narcissa blushes and King Rory chuckles. 

“How was the session?” King Rory asked. “It was ok, I was able to talk a little,” Queen Narcissa explained.

King Rory beamed and gave his Queen a small peck on the lips, “It’s progress.” Alibhe chuckled from between, “I love you both, but please don’t do anything mushy with me this close. Please?” 

King Rory’s hearty laughter was followed by his wife and his child. 

When their laughter faded away Queen Narcissa asks, “How was the meeting with the Adrye and Beast Royals?” 

“The two kingdoms said they’ll keep an eye out for him and would send word if they catch him,” King Rory explained.

Queen Narcissa nodded, “Good. The quicker, the better.” King Rory and Alibhe hummed their agreement. 

They had another group hug before dispersing to go to wherever they were needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in chapters. I keep on forgetting and putting it off(even tho this chap was already edited to the teeth), but I hope you enjoy anyway.

Alibhe stood in the village that recites inside the castle’s walls. It was home to mostly merchants trying to sell flowers, jewelry, and food, but there was the once in awhile a fortune teller and a few that actually live here all year round. 

“Your Highness!” Alibhe turned to see a little girl in rags running towards her. “Avie!” Alibhe replied as she barreled into her. 

Avie, the little girl laughed as her olive-colored eyes twinkled, “It’s been too long!” “Yes, it has, how has it been away with your father?”

“It’s been amazing! We saw horses and-and lots of people in fancy clothing!” Avie squealed as she flung her arms all around the place. 

Alibhe chuckled, “That’s great, Avie. Where is your father anyway?” Alibhe looked around for the dark-skinned man. “Oh! He’s manning the stand while I try to find some customers for him,” Avie points at herself with pride and sparkles surround her.

Alibhe covered her mouth with her hand to keep from chuckling at the girl’s energy and smiles, “Where is your two’s stand then? I missed his cinnamon rolls since you’ve left for your trip over the lands.” 

Avie grabbed Alibhe’s hand with a tight grip, “This way!” Avie started to pull Alibhe in the direction of her and her father’s stand. 

Avie stopped after a few feet and they were standing in front of a booth that was painted a greyish green and dirty gold. A man with dark skin and the eyes to match his daughter stood behind the counter. His smile was a bright white as he spoke, “I see Avie already found you, Princess. I think it broke the record from last time.” 

“I think so too, I was just about to check through the booths to find something to make for dinner tonight when I heard her. So, of course, I had to come here to see my second favorite guy in the world,” Alibhe beamed. 

Alfie laughed and raised an eyebrow, “Let me think after your father?” 

“Yeah.” “How has your Dad and Mom been doing anyway? Last time I was talking to them they were about to finish your dad’s transition,” Alifie asked.

“Dad’s doing good. He’s trying to grow a beard now,” Alibhe explained. Alfie nods before he crouched and pulled something from underneath the counter, it was cinnamon rolls, “I just baked them a few minutes ago. I know you favor them.”

“How much?” Alibhe asked as she was opening her leather sling bag. The inside had a wallet, some coins, a charm of an apple with something dripping off of it made from pure gold, and a picture of her and her parents from a few years ago. 

“Two for fifty cents,” Alfie explained as Alibhe counted her coins, five dollars, and twenty-five cents worth. 

“Ten please,” Alibhe said as she stacked the coins onto Alfie’s countertop. 

Alfie put the coins into his coin purse and handed a box filled with the rolls to Alibhe, “Thank you for your purchase.” “You’re welcome,” Alibhe replied. “Dad?” Avie asked as she tried to look over the counter to her father. 

Alfie hummed and looked at his daughter. “Can I hang out with Princess Alibhe?” Avie asked as he gave him her version of puppy dog eyes. 

Alibhe snorted as she saw Alfie’s expression as he stiffens and caves in a few seconds later. “As long as you try to get customers,” Alfie said.

Avie nods and looked to Alibhe, “Where to?” 

Alibhe pursed her lips as she thinks, “Wanna check the jewelry? I heard Madame June has a new selection.” Avie nods and grabbed Alibhe’s hand and ran to the booth. 

The booth was full of little charms, bracelets, necklaces with lockets and words engraved into them. “How do you have so much stuff?” Alibhe asked Madame June. 

Madame June, a lady with an extremely curly black hairdo, ivory skin, and bright blue eyes, smiled at the princess as she was putting more necklaces on the hooks hanging over the booth, “I trade and buy others jewelry as they do mine and make money off that.” 

“Where is this from?” Alibhe asked as she looked at a necklace with a cat charm that was curled up sleeping. “That one? That was from the northern kingdom all up in the cold,” Madame June explained with her very profound french accent. 

“What about this?” Avie asked as she held up something out of Alibhe’s sight of vision. Alibhe turned and saw what Avie held. It was a mirror, a hand-held mirror. Alibhe bit down on her lip when she saw it. 

Avie’s eyes widen as she saw Alibhe’s expression, “Oh! Crap, sorry Princess. I-i forgot.” “Avie, it's ok. Don’t worry about it,” Alibhe tried to smile as she watches Avie put the mirror back down as if it burned her. 

“You know,” Madame June started as Alibhe turned to look at the woman. Alibhe raised an eyebrow. “There are tales about seven drawfs that could make the most beautiful of wood carvings and mirrors. Maybe they could make our Queen a mirror that’ll allow her to see her reflection?” Madame June suggests. 

“Really?” Avie asked as Alibhe’s eyes widen an inch. “Yes, they were said to live pass the mountain ridge in a house made from birch wood with a stone path leading to it.”

Madame June kept her eyes on Avie as Alibhe thought. If I were to go there Mom’ll be able to see her reflection and could feel better about being a vampire. But would they let me? 

“Princess?” Alibhe bit down on the end of her tongue and winched as she looked down at Avie. “Yeah?” Alibhe asked as she winced from the sting of pain in her tongue. “You ok?” Avie asked as Alibhe made eye contact with Madame June. She was worried. 

“I-i need to go do something. Can we do this tomorrow Avie?” Alibhe asked as she tried to not bolt to the castle. “Yeah, sure. See you, tomorrow Princess,” Avie said as her expression deflates. 

Alibhe’s eyes softened, “Sorry kid, but I have some duties that I have forgotten about. I promise I will make this up to you.”

Avie’s eyes brighten, “Ok! See you later.”

Alibhe smiled, “See ya too.” Then she walked away from the booth with Madame June’s eyes burning a hole into her back.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dad?!” Alibhe yelled as she ran down the corridor to her parent’s bedroom. Alibhe skidded to a halt at the door before she hammered her hand against the door. 

The door swung open as she saw King Rory giving her a confused expression. His armor was off and he was wearing a black tank top with jeans that went into his black combat boots, “Yes? Why were you running?”

“You know how Mom hates seeing she doesn’t have a reflection?” Alibhe asked in a hurry as she could feel her energy buzz underneath her skin. 

King Rory’s confused expression grows, “Yes? Why?,” his eyes widen, “Did something happen?” Alibhe shook her head, nearly making it crack, “No! I just heard a rumor about that there’s a group of mirror-makers that could make a mirror for Mom!” 

“The dwarfs?” King Rory asked. “Maybe? Madame June told me they lived over the mountain ridge in a house made of birch wood and a stone path leading to it! We could give it to Mom as a present an-”

“Alibhe,” King Rory said and Alibhe closed her mouth. He sighed and it looked like he aged right before her eyes, there were wrinkles all over his face and she saw the dark bags hanging from underneath his eyes. 

“Your Mother doesn’t want to be reminded of any of what happened. She wants it to be left in the past,” King Rory started. Alibhe cuts in, “But what about her sessions?! Maybe this could help too!” 

“Alibhe!” The girl flinches at her father’s tone. King Rory breathed in a slow breath as his eyes focused on his daughter, “I don’t want to hear about this. It won’t help.”

Alibhe’s shoulders fell as her hands fell to their sides, “But-” “No,” King Rory snapped as he pressed his thumb and index finger into the bridge of his nose, “Just no.” 

“Fine,” Alibhe mumbled as she walked away from her dad and went into her bedroom. 

/******\

Later that night in the princess’ room. She laid on her bed with one of her legs hanging off. Her thoughts clouded with what Madame June said. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. It’s so fixated in her thoughts that everything even her thoughts about the cinnamon rolls couldn’t keep her from it.

Alibhe groaned loudly as she covered her face with her pillow. She felt the need to scream into it, but her mother will hear it and would come running in to check if she was ok.

Alibhe’s fingernails dug into the side of the pillow in her hands as she squeezed her eyes closed.  _ I’ll just try to sleep this off, maybe tomorrow I’ll be able to forget it.  _ She flipped onto her side and laid her head on her pillows. 

_ Five minutes. _

_ Ten minutes. _

_ Fifteen minutes. _

_ Twenty minutes. _

_ Fuck!  _ She couldn’t stop thinking about it. She groaned against her pillows as she sat up and glared at the one mirror in her room. 

She had gotten rid of all the mirrors in her room when she heard about her mother’s condition. But, she couldn’t give up this one. It had been a wedding gift from her mother’s father, King Leroy. 

The wood was painted black and was made into an oval shape, it stood just as tall as Alibhe was, and had glass that made the mirror inside gleaming in the small streaks of lights that are able to come into the room from the window. 

Alibhe grumbled to herself as she got up and looked out the window. It wasn’t even midnight yet and the kingdom was already asleep. All but her and her mother who was somewhere else in the castle doing her duties before sunrises push her back inside for another day. 

She leaned against the wall and looked up at the moon. It’s close to the full moon and she could feel its rays on her face. She smiled as she basked in the rays for a few seconds. 

Something was passing by when she opened her eyes. A shooting star! Alibhe’s eyes widen before she closed them and wished upon it.

“ Starlight, star bright, first shooting star I see tonight: I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight. I wish I could help my mom with her mirror reflection,” Alibhe mumbled to herself as she interlinks her fingers. 

She opened her eyes and dropped her hands to her sides as she watched the shooting star pass by. It’s glow brighten as it passed the kingdom and dimmed in the distant sky.

Alibhe smiled as she turned away from the window, and see a face in her mirror. “Princess Alibhe?” Alibhe covered her mouth from screaming bloody murder as she was frozen staring at the face. 

It looked like a mask you would see beside another mask that had a sad smile on it, but with streaks of different shades of pink painted across it, and the rest of the mirror was clouded with black.

“Princess?” It called again. It had a woman’s voice with an echo. “W-why are you in my mirror?”

“I’m The Magic Mirror. I answer to ones that ask for help, but only if their wishes are in the good of others,” The Magic Mirror explained as the mask’s mouth moved. 

“I’ve had you for years though! I’ve asked for multiple things in my bedroom and you didn’t answer then!” Alibhe nearly yelled. 

“Princess, please calm yourself. Your mother will hear you and will come and see you in this state,” The Magic Mirror stated. 

Alibhe breathed in and out as she tried to slow down her beating heart, “Sorry.” 

“You have no reason to say that. People always get scared when I first appear,” The Magic Mirror stated yet again. 

Alibhe nodded, “You came here when I wished on a shooting star?” “I can appear in this very mirror if you wished on anything, even a wish that was out of the blue. That’s how I met your grandfather,” The Magic Mirror explained.

“Wait you knew King Leroy?” Alibhe asked. 

“Yes Princess, I did. He was a great King and a greater Father and Grandfather,” The Magic Mirror answered.

“Can I call you something? The Magic Mirror just seems too long to keep on saying,” Alibhe asked as she walked towards the mirror. She stood a few feet between her bed and the mirror as the mask’s eyes followed her.

“You may call me Mana, now we must get down to business. We do not have all night you know,” Mana said and Alibhe nodded. 

“You ask to help your mother’s feelings towards her not having a reflection? Am I correct?” Mana asks. “Yes,” Alibhe said.

“Well, I can send you to the Seven Dwarfs with the magic I have collected over the years and bring you back in two days. That should be long enough to make a deal over forging the mirror you desired,” Mana explained. 

“What about my mom and dad? They will notice me gone in the morning when I do not come to breakfast,” Alibhe asked.

“I will take care of that,” Mana states. “How?” Alibhe asked. “I will make an illusion of you to take your place in the days you are gone.”

Alibhe nods, “What would I need on this journey?” “At most a bag with another set of clothes, some food, and something to make a deal with the dwarfs,” Mana explained as Alibhe went across the room to get a bag out of her closet. 

She stuffed a sleeveless hoodie, shorts that go to her knees, some hair ties, and her second set of shoes if she were to tear up her boots that she’ll be wearing. 

“Give me a few minutes to get food,” Alibhe said before she left the room for a few minutes with her bag, then came back in with her bag mostly filled with food and her bargaining chip. 

“Ready?” Mana asked and Alibhe nodded, “You must say this phrase so I can work my magic.”

Alibhe nods again and Mana spoke the chant, “Mirror, Mirror standing over there, can you show me the way to the Seven Dwarfs’ home?”

“Mirror, Mirror standing over there, can you show me the way to the Seven Dwarfs’ house?” Alibhe asked before the mirror flashed and blinds her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alibhe groaned as her sight comes back to her in full force and blinds her. Little after images of spots were blinked away a few minutes later as she looked around. 

She was laying down on a stone path with her bag’s strap wrapped around her right shoulder and the mirror from Madame June’s booth was next to her, face up.

“What the?” Alibhe groaned as she reached for the mirror, then Mana appeared in it. “How did you get this?” Alibhe asked. 

“I used to be a mirror that was bigger than the one you have and this had some of the shards from it so I was able to use it to see you on your journey. Whenever you need me you’ll just need to call onto me from this mirror,” Mana explained. 

“Ok,” Alibhe said before Mana disappeared and the mirror showed her reflection. Her hair was a bit disheveled, but it was fixed with her brushing through it with her fingers.

Alibhe stood up from her lying position and put the mirror into her dress’ pocket. She looks around her again and stared at the stone path before her. Her eyes widened as the realization hit her in the face. 

_ The Seven Dwarfs have a stone path!  _

Alibhe picked up her bag and wrapped it around her before she started down the path. 

She passed by trees that overhang the path and looked to be choking the sunlight that was able to sneak by into the forest floor. She brushed one of her hands against a branch and nearly snag one of her hands against a thorn.

“These trees have thorns?” She asked herself as she looked closer to the trees she passed. The thorns were a few inches apart but they looked to be sharp, maybe even sharp enough to rip through bone. 

She shivered as she turned away from the tree branches and looked down the path.

It looked to be infinite as her feet soon start to ache from the stone path as it made walking down it challenging. 

“Did they have to walk this path every day? Jeesh,” Alibhe says. A branch snapped from her left. 

The entire forest seemed to flip a switch as it went quiet. Alibhe stared in the direction of the branch that had snapped, “Who’s there?” 

A nearby bush rustled and she backed away from it. It rustled loudly than even louder and louder before her ears started to ring from it. Alibhe hissed in pain as she pressed her palms against her ears. 

The rustling stopped a second later. Alibhe held her breath as she waits for whatever to come out of the bush.

It was a bunny. A white bunny with one grey eye and the other green. 

Alibhe’s eyes widen as the bunny stared up at her. It's little nose twitched and looked to take her scent in. 

Alibhe let out the breath she was holding as the bunny hopped towards her. She went down on one knee and scratched underneath the bunny’s neck, “Hi buddy. You’re so cute.”

The bunny’s leg stared to hit the stone as Alibhe scratched at its ’good’ spot. Alibhe chuckled as she stopped and was about to stand up when the bunny took the chance to jump onto her shoulder. 

Alibhe squealed and nearly fell over if she hadn't been able to keep her balance. The bunny’s nose was making noises against her ear and she chuckled, “Hi.” The bunny turned toward the path as it sat on her shoulder. 

“You want to come with me to the dwarfs?” Alibhe asked. The bunny didn’t answer but it did make a sort of clicking sound so Alibhe took that a sort of ‘yes’. 

“Ok, but I don’t know how long it’ll take to get there. It felt like I’ve been wal-,” Alibhe tried to explain to the bunny before her eyes widen when she could see the top of a chimney that had smoke coming out of it. 

Alibhe smiled, “Nevermind.” She then started to walk down the path that had become so much shorter than it was before for the Princess.

The house was made of birch wood-like Madame June said but she didn’t say it had woodland creatures of all species around it acting like guards. 

“Wow,” Alibhe said as the bunny jumped from her shoulder and hopped up to the brown bear that looked to be glaring at the Princess.

Alibhe looked around more as the bunny and bear seemed to be talking. The house had a wrap-around porch with a rocking chair painted dark red with a wooden bow on one of the armrests. 

The bunny made a clicking sound when it turned back to Alibhe. Alibhe raised an eyebrow at the bunny, “I can’t understand you.” 

The bunny looked to have sighed before it used one of its paws to point at the door to the house. “You want me to go inside?” Alibhe asked and the bunny nodded. “Will they let me?” Alibhe asked again as she watches the animals around them. They seemed to understand what she said as they already had moved out of the way of the doorway. 

“Thank you, Little Bunny,” Alibhe said as she walked up the steps and onto the porch then into the house after opening the door and closing it behind her. 

The house looked cozy with a small kitchen, living room with couches that could seat eight people, a bathroom that was in the back of the dining room, and a room filled with seven little beds. 

Alibhe stretched her arms above her and the mirror rubbed against her through her dress. “Maybe I should change so this dress won't get in the way if I need to help to make the mirror.”

She changed in the bathroom and felt way better in the sleeveless hoodie and shorts with her boots, as it lets the air touch her skin while her dress hadn’t. Her dress wasn’t one of the puffy ones she wore to balls, but it was restricted on the arms and shoulders.

It was a dull green with dark grey trimming on the wrists and darker grey hemming on the bottom of it.

She sat down on one of the two couches and waited for the dwarfs.

She didn’t need to wait for long as she was getting close to falling asleep the door was thrown open and slammed against the wall.

“Robin!” A voice yelled from the back of the seven as the one in the front, Robin, looked to not regret the dent in the wall.

“Are you the girl? The animals have been gossiping about? The one that appeared out of thin air?!” The dwarf demanded as she looked to be glaring at Alibhe. 

Robin has a red beanie on the top of her head that mainly covered her black hair that was cut into a bob, overalls, shoes that you can barely see from underneath said overalls and a black undershirt. 

“Don’t be so rude!” The dwarf behind Robin yelled and hit Robin in the head with the back of a hardback book.

She pushed Robin out of the way as she cleared her throat and looked up at Alibhe, “I am Blossom. Sorry about Robin over there. She doesn’t like new people.” 

She glared at Robin as Robin huffs at her.

Blossom had glasses that set on her nose, leggings with a dark pink skirt, a white shirt that had stains from dirt and some type of sap, and her brown hair was pulled back into a side braid.

“Nice to meet you, Blossom. I need you and your sisters' help,” Alibhe tried to explain. 

“You might want to know our names first before we could help,” Blossom said and Alibhe nodded.

“The sleepy-looking one is Moonbeam.”

Moonbeam had a blue winter hat, a light blue sweatshirt, black shorts, and slippers that have blue bunny ears on them. She looked dead on her feet. 

“The one in yellow is Goldie. She likes shiny things a little too much.”

Goldie had dyed blonde hair, you could tell by her roots are a dark red, that was put into french braids, a gold-colored dress with frills at the end, and brown flats.

“The jumpy green one is Thunderella.”

Thunderella has black and green hair, a green overshirt, white tank top, black pants, and boots with silver buckles.

“The one in the cloak is Jade, and the last one is LuLu.”

Jade has a black cloak, like the grim reaper, around her with its hood covering her head but you could see her ears and some black curls poking out from under it.

LuLu wore a grey winter coat with a butterfly clip in her hair, white pants, and shoes that looked to be tie-dyed. 

They all had fair skin with bright grey eyes.

“Nice to meet you all,” Alibhe said as Robin grumbled from the room next door. 

“What is it you need?” LuLu asked as she pushed through the group to the front of the Princess.

“My mother was recently turned into a vampire and I wanted to get her a mirror that could let her see her reflection. I was told you seven were the ones to do the job,” Alibhe explained. 

“You’ll have to give us something good for exchange for that to happen,” Robin yelled from the bedroom. 

“How about this?” Alibhe asked as she showed them the gold apple charm. Goldie’s eyes widen when she saw it. Jade and Blossom had to hold her back from grabbing the charm. 

“It’s so small, it won’t be worth as much as the mirror would if we were to put it on auction,” Robin growled as she came into the room with her beanie off. Her hair was sticking up all over the place while she was trying to pat it down to no avail. 

“She’s right,” Moonbeam yawned as she stared at the charm with droopy eyes. She was leaning forward until she laid down on one of the other couches. Her snores were heard seconds later. 

“What else could I do then? I don’t have anything else to give you,” Alibhe said as she showed them the inside of her bag that held only food, her boots, and her dress. 

All of the dwarfs looked to be thinking before Thunderella quietly voiced an answer, “What if she gets us the supplies for the mirror?” 

All of the dwarfs and Alibhe looked at the green dwarf. “It could help and we won’t need to worry about any of us working less than the other,” Thunderella explained with a shrug.

“Are you up for the task?” Blossom asked Alibhe. 

“As long as it gets my mom that mirror I’ll do anything,” Alibhe answered. 

“Ok, we’ll give you a piece of paper with all of the items you will need to get. If you lose the paper there will be no mirror,” Robin said as she grabbed a pen from the bedroom and a piece of paper from Jade as Jade stared at the Princess.

Robin scribbles on it before handing the paper to the princess, “Here. I was even kind enough to give you directions to each of them.”

Alibhe looked down at the paper and read it out loud, “ Wood from a weeping willow, Metal planks, Glass blessed by a priest and red sap from a  Dracaena Cinnabari.” There directions near the bottom of the paper as she read the rest quietly. 

“Thank you, I’ll try to get back here by tomorrow evening,” Alibhe said as she stood up from the couch and headed to the door. 

“Wait!” Goldie yelled as she ran over to Alibhe with something. “You’ll need this. It can hold all the things you’ll need for the mirror.” She had a bag in her hands. 

“I already have a bag and I could hold the planks,” Alibhe tried to explain. Goldie rolled her eyes, “This is a dimensional storage bag. It has infinite storage and could hold everything without even adding any weight to it. Like, watch this!” She grabbed Alibhe’s bag off of her and dropped it into the bag. 

It disappeared into the bottom of the bag. “Whoa,” Alibhe said as Goldie handed Alibhe the bag while she took the little gold charm from her too. “You’ll just need to think about your bag and you’ll be able to grab it,” Goldie explained. 

“Thank you, I’ll be leaving now,” Alibhe said as she wrapped the strap around her. All of the dwarfs but Robin waved her goodbye. “Moonbeam, wake up! You have your own bed go sleep in it!” 


	6. Chapter 6

“The weeping willow trees would naturally be chopped up to the west side of the forest. Just keep walking west and find stumps then you’re there. Ask the elf named Maria and she’ll set you up with some wood,” Alibhe read the bottom as she walked west with the bunny from before on her shoulders and some birds flying around her.

They weaved and circled around random trees before flying back to her when she has gone further up the path. 

“You got a clue who Maria is?” Alibhe asked the bunny and the bunny gave her sort of snorting and clicking noise.

“I’m guessing that means yes?” Alibhe asked and the bunny nods. “So you can understand me, but I can’t understand you,” Alibhe mumbled to herself as she looks around for any stumps.

The trees that had been over the path had slowly started to stand up straight the further she, the bunny, and the birds got from the dwarfs' house.

Alibhe sneezed into her elbow as she got a whiff of something smelly, “What’s that smell?” 

Alibhe’s nose scrunches up when she saw the dung that was next to the path before she sped by with the bunny covering its nose with its floppy ears. 

Alibhe looked back if she could still see the dung while she kept her finger pinched over her nose. She tripped over a stump. “Oof!” She gasped when she felt onto the side that didn’t have the bunny on it. She got a few small scraps on her side but she was fine.

“Looks like we’re here,” Alibhe said as she hissed when a scrap decided to throb slightly.

She looked around for anyone as she sees the forest slowly disappear into rows upon rows of chopped stumps. 

When she got further down the path she could hear the sound of chopping.  _ A lumberjack? _ Alibhe thought to herself. 

She walked further down the path to see groups of elves chopping different types of trees down.

She walked up to one of the closest groups of elves and tapped one on the shoulder, “Hello?”

“What is it you want? Can’t you see that we're doing something?” The elf that she had taped shoulder snapped at her. “Do you know where I can find an elf called Maria?” Alibhe asked as the elf glared at the bunny and the birds that surrounded the princess. 

The birds tweeted as the bunny glared at the elf.

“Go further down the path and you’ll find her office. Can I go back to work now?” The elf said. 

Alibhe backed away from the elf and back onto the path. She passed many different groups of elves and was nearly hit by a tree that was falling before she saw a metal box. 

“This is her office?” Alibhe asked as she stood only three inches shorter than the roof of the said metal box. 

“Who is standing in front of my office?” A grainy voice called as the front door was flung open and nearly cracked Alibhe in the nose.

It was a small elf that had on some very expensive clothes and looked to have more confidence than Alibhe’s whole body could handle. 

“Are you Maria?” “Yes, who’s asking?” The elf said as she scanned over the princess. “I’m Princess Alibhe of Core Kingdom. I came from the dwarfs asking for wood from a weeping willow for a mirror,” Alibhe explained.

“Let me guess a relative is a turned vampire?” Maria asked. “How did you?” “You’ll only need the wood of a weeping willow for those types of mirrors, give me a moment,” Maria held up a finger to Alibhe before she walked into her office.

A few minutes later she had come out with an envelope, “Give this to Jimmy and he’ll give you the wood.”

“Who’s Jimmy?” Alibhe asked.

“He’s a goblin further down the path, he’ll be the only goblin you’ll see for miles around here. Now I need some work to finish before I could go home,” Maria said as she slammed her office door closed.

Alibhe start off down the path again, “Seems like I’ll be walking a lot these days, huh?” The bunny gave a huff in agreement as to the birds' tweet or cawk.

Alibhe walked down the path further and found a goblin yelling instructions at a group of elves as they held planks of both metal and wood.  _ I could get the metal planks here too! _

“Are you Jimmy?” Alibhe asked the goblin. “Who are you?” The goblin asked. 

“I’m Alibhe and Maria told me to give you this,” Alibhe handed Jimmy the envelope. Jimmy tore into it and read the contents.

“You need wood from a weeping willow and metal planks?” Jimmy asked as he looked at the princess. “Yes,” Alibhe said.

“Jerry!” Jimmy screamed and an elf scrambled over to him. “Yes, sir?” Jerry the Elf asked. “Get me five planks of weeping willow and five planks of metal,” Jimmy said before Jerry ran off. 

_ He’s fast, _ Alibhe thought as Jerry had come back with the planks. They were three times his size. Alibhe’s eyes widen when the planks were dropped in front of her. “Thank you,” Alibhe said to Jimmy and Jerry. Jerry looked bashful as Jimmy rolled his eyes.

“Help her put the planks in her bag,” Jimmy ordered Jerry. Jerry picked up two planks and as Alibhe holds the bag open he puts all the planks inside and watches as they disappeared into the dimensional storage inside. 

After Alibhe closed her bag Jerry was already gone and was helping a few other elves with their loads, and Jimmy was checking stuff off of his clipboard. 

Alibhe took out the paper and read the paper, “You will find a priest and glassmaker couple to the south of the lumberjacks. Ask for the blessings for a 16 x 5 inch shaped glass than for a jar to put the sap from the tree you’ll be doing later.”

Alibhe looks up from the paper and to the sky. It’s getting close tonight, but she’ll try to get to the village before it gets too dark to see. 


	7. Chapter 7

Before night she had made it to the village and slept at the village’s inn, The Bamboo. Now Alibhe feels well-rested and is ready to get that glass.

She had asked around the village before she found the couple. They were an old couple with the sweetest of smiles. 

They had tried to get her to stay with them for a while but she had told them she had a time limit, so they had helped her with the glass and the jar. Now she is off to the Dracaena cinnabari. 

They had told her that the tree had another name, the Dragon’s blood tree and it's guarded by a dragon. She’s so gonna die.

/******\

On her way to the tree, she had been dragged into some trouble. She’s at the moment is playing as peacekeeper to two pissed off sprite kingdoms. 

“He took my daughter!” One King screamed as he yelled profanities at the other King. 

“She wanted to leave your kingdom, you-,” even more profanities in the spirit's native language.

Alibhe sighed as the bunny thumps its foot in annoyance. “Why don’t you try to resolve this problem by asking your daughter why she left?” Alibhe asked. The older king grumbled as he glares at the younger king.

“Honey,” The younger king called over his shoulder.

A sprite that looked a bit younger than the young king walked over to them. Her wings resembled a butterfly’s with it's brown and dark red dots with black as it's the background, the wings were semi-opaque. 

“Why did you leave?” The older King snapped. 

“You wouldn’t let me leave the castle or have any friends. You were too strict with who I talked to. You nearly made me just as a shut-in as you are,” His daughter listed off as her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Her father asked. “I tried. You wouldn’t listen,” his daughter growled as she turned her back on him and left.

The older King looked to deflate before calling his knights off of the other’s lands, then he left feeling more defeated than before.

“Thank you, Miss Alibhe,” The younger King said and Alibhe smiled. “You’re welcome,” Alibhe replied. “If you ever need help, you know where to find me,” The king said before he went back to his wife.

Alibhe nods before she was on her way to the tree. 

/******\

A huge purple scaled dragon with black horns on its head and spikes down its spine.

The bunny and birds had left the moment Alibhe had walked out of the treeline and on the dead grass filled the clearing with one huge tree. 

The dragon was laying on one of it's lower branches and watching Alibhe as she walked closer and closer. 

“State your business or be burned to a crisp,” The dragon huffed through the cloud of smoke that floated from her nostrils. “I am Alibhe. I’m here for the red sap from this tree. I need it for a mirror that the seven dwarfs are making for my mother,” Alibhe explained.

“Why should I give it to you?” The dragon growled as her tail swayed, barely grazing the ground. 

“my mother was changed into a vampire unwillingly and now she can't look into mirrors without being reminded of it," Alibhe explained to the dragon. The dragon blinked at her before it sat up, “Doesn't seem like a 'me' type of problem."

“What if it was your mother?,” Alibhe asked as she kept from looking the dragon in the eyes. 

The dragon huffs again and rolled her eyes. “Do you like coins? Anything that could be to your liking?” Alibhe asked and the dragon huffs again.

Alibhe blew a breath out her mouth to move a bit of her hair that had slipped out of the ponytail and in front of her eyes. 

“There is nothing you can do that’ll get you this tree’s sap,” The dragon states. 

Alibhe sighed before she sat down in front of the tree and pulled something out of her bag. It was a small book with blank pages. 

The dragon turned her head to the side, “The hell are you doing?” “Drawing. If you’re not gonna give me the sap, then I might as well as drawing this tree and you,” Alibhe stated as she took out a pencil that had been painted black with white polka dots. The drawing book came from a nomad merchant she had passed on the way to the tree.

The dragon huffed before it curled up to lay her head on her paws. 

The only sound in the clearing came from Alibhe’s pencil as she both erase and drew the tree and the dragon. The pencil was soon joined by some other pencils that had colored lead inside them. 

“Plum or Lavender for your scales?” Alibhe asked after she finished shading the horns and spikes on the dragon drawing. The dragon doesn’t answer but it did give her an annoyed huff. 

“Ok, plum then. What is the color of your eyes?” Alibhe asked. “Why don’t you look at them?” The dragon growled as it seemed to be losing her patience with the princess. People don’t stay here that long or survive this long in the presence of the dragon. 

“I’m not an idiot. I may not have seen that many dragons near my castle, but I know that only their mate, family, or species are allowed to look them in the eye,” Alibhe said as she was coloring the bark of the tree. She had to erase a few times, the color would go over the lining of the tree. 

The clearing was quiet for a few seconds before, “Amber.”

“Don’t dragons usually have red or yellow eyes though?” Alibhe asked as she got out her one amber colored pencil and started to color in the eyes.

“How would you know? You can’t look a dragon in the eye and live to tell the tale,” The dragon stated. “Storybooks and bios about some documented dragons were scattered all over my castle’s library,” Alibhe shrugged.

“Never knew that someone of your status could read,” The dragon said as she seemed to be staring intently at her. Alibhe shivered underneath her gaze.

“What do you mean by that?” Alibhe asked as she looked up and tried to keep her eyes on the dragon’s horns than its eyes.

The dragon chuckled and more smoke came out in small clouds, “I can smell the princessness off of you when the air shifted.”

“So you knew I was coming?” Alibhe asked as she looked back down at her book to finish the drawing. She looked up at the sky afterward to guess the time. It's been a few hours since she started to draw and it’s looking to be near the evening. 

Alibhe bit down on her lip,  _ Would I be able to make it to the dwarfs before Mana teleports me back home? _

“Well, I am Princess Alibhe of the Core Kingdom near the Comet village. What’s your name?”

The dragon seemed surprised, “What?”

“It feels rude for me to just think ‘the dragon’ then your name, or do you not have one?” Alibhe asked as she lightly kicked at some grass. 

“ Rein,” The dragon said as it seemed to loosen up after a few seconds. 

“Do people regularly come here for the tree’s sap?” Alibhe asked after she blew some of the eraser shavings off the page. 

“No, it's rare but not enough for me to not know what a human looks like,” Rein said as she watches Alibhe. Alibhe turns the drawing around to show it to Rein, “Whatcha think?”

“Looks nice,“ Rein said as she scanned over the drawing. “I think it's one of my best so far,” Alibhe said as she smiled. 

She started to pack her stuff up but stopped when she heard Rein’s voice, “What are you doing?” 

“Leaving? I gotta get back to the dwarfs. Maybe we could find something to replace the sap and still be able to make the mirror. But, I will be back to keep you company, this protecting the tree job seems a little dull doesn’t it?” Alibhe blabbered.

Rein stares at the princess’ back, “O.. k.” 

“See ya, I might not be coming around for a week since my mom might find out I’ve been gone,” Alibhe said as she started to head out. 

She was a few feet away from the tree line with the bunny and birds following her. “At least I came out of the journey unscathed,” Alibhe stated as she smiled. 

She spoke too soon.

Alibhe screamed as a dark shadow launched at her and threw her to the ground. Her head cracked against the ground. Everything started to spin or throb with the pain in her head.

Alibhe groaned as she looked up at the being standing over her. Her eyes widen as she met blood-red eyes, paper-white skin, and a wicked grin. “Funny seeing you here, Princess,” His voice made Alibhe’s skin crawled as she tried to crawl backward from him. 

The vampire raised his hand and Alibhe felt her skin grow cold, “It’s amazing how we born vampires could paralyze others with making eye contact. Even if it was once.”

“Who the hell are you?” Alibhe asked as the vampire leaned in close to her. His fangs blind her as he came closer, just barely in reach of her cheek. The vampire was wearing clothes that huntsmen would traditionally wear.

He rested his hand on her cheek and chuckled, “I’m the vampire that turned your mother,” Alibhe’s eyes widen as the vampire leaned in close to her ear, “And now you.” 

Alibhe could feel his breath on her neck as he forced her to turn her head. Alibhe tried to move again but her body was still paralyzed. She closed her eyes tightly as he dragged it out before he would dig in and change her. 

Alibhe tries to move again, but her form stays still. She glares at the vampire as he chuckles. He leans forward-

The fire scorched the ground near Alibhe as the vampire jumped out of the way of the flames. The flames made a barrier around Alibhe as a shadow covers her. 

“Don’t you fucking dare touch her!” Rein roared as she shot out another row of fire out of her mouth. “And I thought dragons don’t care for little humans,” The vampire mocks. 

He disappears out of sight for a second, then came back seconds later to launch himself at Rein’s face. His fingernails sharper and more pointed then they were before. 

Rein swung her tail around and launched the vampire into the nearby trees.

Alibhe shivered as the paralyze spell slowly lifts off her, she sits up with slightly stiff limbs. “You alright?” Rein asked as she looked down at the princess.

“Y-yeah I’m fine,” Alibhe shivered again as she looked up thinking she’ll just see Rein’s underbelly. She made eye contact with amber instead.  _ Shit! _

Alibhe’s eyes widen as she got up from where she sat on the ground, “S-sorry!” Alibhe got up from the ground and was prepared to run, but was stopped by Rein’s tail. It wrapped around her waist.

“It’d be pretty dumb on your part if you run into the woods where there’s a vampire that wants to kill you right?” Rein’s voice was calm. The tail around Alibhe tighten slightly, but not enough to strangle her.

Alibhe looked towards the woods where the vampire was launched into, “Y-yeah.” Alibhe’s feet skim across the grass as Rein walked into the clearing. Alibhe looked at Rein’s back until Rein let Alibhe go. She walked around her and looks up at her eyes, “Aren’t you supposed to kill me?”

“Do you want to be killed?” Rein asked slightly offended. “No! But I am looking you in the eye. Or is that don’t look a dragon in the eye thing fake?” 

Rein rolls her eyes before the amber flashed to a dark fuschia and a big puff cloud surrounds the dragon. The cloud recedes to show a woman. She has long purple hair that has a few braids in it, dark brown skin, gold-painted fingernails, amber eyes, and a light purple long-sleeved shirt with grey leggings and shorts to match.

“It is true unless they are their soulmate,” Rein explained. Her voice took on a sleeker tone than the gruff-like one she has as a dragon. 

  
  


/******\

“Did you get everything?” Robin asked as she threw the door open right before Alibhe could walk up the porch’s steps. 

“Why didn’t you tell me there was a dragon at the tree?” Alibhe asked. “Oh, you mean Rein? I wanted it to be a surprise,” Robin smirked and Alibhe glared at her. “So you’re the one that nearly sent her to her death?” A voice from behind Alibhe spoke. 

Robin’s eyes widen, “You brought a dragon?!” “I didn’t she was incident about me needing a bodyguard,” Albhe explained. “You were attacked by a vampire,” Rein stated as she shook hands with Robin. 

“So did you get everything?” Robin asked again as she tried to ignore the glare Rein sends her. “Everything but the sap,” Alibhe said as she showed the empty jar. Robin shrugged, “Didn’t really need it anyway.” 

“What?!” Alibhe gasped as she stared at Robin, Rein’s gaze felt like fire on Robin’s back. “You lead her on a wild goose chase?” Blossom asked as she stood behind Robin and waved at Rein, “Hello Rein.”. “Yep. Ow!” Robin yelled as she was hit in the head by Blossom. “Hi, Blos,” Rein spoke. 

“Come on in you two,” Blossom said as she pushed Robin away from the doorway for Alibhe and Rein to walk inside. But, Blossom had stopped Alibhe before she could step inside, “But, I must warn you. Your mother is here.” 

Alibhe’s eyes widen for the millionth time this week before she groaned as if Blossom had physically wounded her. Alibhe walked into the living room and let Moonbeam take the bag as she walked to the couch opposite of her mother. Rein to her right as she walked.

Her mother, Queen Narcissa was wearing a black cloak like Jade’s with clothes that you would see any villager of the Core Kingdom would wear. “Hi Mom,” Alibhe said as she saw Queen Narcissa was holding a cup with some type of liquid inside. Steam came off of it in waves.

“Why?” Queen Narcissa asked as they sat in silence. The dwarfs had left the room earlier for them to have a sense of privacy in the small house. Rein kept to the doorway to keep an eye on any intruders that could come through the door, but she was still listening in.

Alibhe sighed as her shoulders sagged against her, “You always seem sad. You keep on seeing your reflection and you get angry when I try to bring up The Incident.” 

“That doesn’t mean you are meant to go out of the kingdom to get me a freak’ in mirror,” Queen Narcissa stated as she stands. The cup was forgotten on the coffee table. 

“I know,” Alibhe mumbled as she looked down at the table between them. Queen Narcissa sighed and laid her hands in her lap, “On that day.”

Alibhe looked up at her mother as she spoke. “It was after me and your father had a huge argument over how many guards we should have a position around the walls. I had stormed out in the middle of the night anger at him and needed to leave to not say something I would regret.” 

Queen Narcissa’s eyes looked glossy as she kept eye contact with her daughter, “I was cornered in between booths by him. No one was around to hear him laughing at my pain as his….” 

Queen Narcissa stopped as she drummed her nails against her thigh and tried to say the next words, “C-claws stabbed and slashed as he had his fun before leaving me with the bite of his fangs on my inner thigh. It’s still there, a vampire’s changing mark doesn’t disappear but the other marks did that night.” Alibhe’s mouth was open as she stared at her mother, “H-he?”

Queen Narcissa nodded at the unspoken question, “I hate him so much. Your father had found me in a puddle of my own blood with my clothes scattered all over, it was very indecent.”

Alibhe got up from her seat and sat beside her mother, “It wasn’t your fault. You can’t see the future.”

“But-” “No,” Alibhe stated as she grabbed her mother’s hand in a firm grip, “What that bastard did to you wasn’t your fault. It's his.” 

“She’s right,” Rein added. “Who are you?” Queen Narcissa asked. “Rein, the dragon that was guarding the one dragon’s blood tree around,” Rein explained. Queen Narcissa nods and shakes Rein’s hand, “Then why are you here?” “Her,” Rein pointed at the princess. 

Queen Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her daughter. “I’ll explain later,” Alibhe said. Her mother hugged her, “When I saw that illusion disappear I thought he had taken you.” 

Alibhe squeezed her mother’s hand again, “He didn’t. I’m sorry for leaving the castle, but I was sort of on a time crunch.”

“You will have to explain to me how you got out of the castle without me knowing,” Queen Narcissa stated. “I’ll explain to you and Dad when we get home. But, Mom I got all of the pieces! They can make you the mirror. Would you please let them?” Alibhe asked as she looked at the dwarfs that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere with tools.

“Would you seven do that for me?” Queen Narcissa asked. “Yes, we do help people you know,” Jade spoke for the first time. Her cloak’s hood was off as her black curls could be seen now. 

“Thank you,” Queen Narcissa said before the seven dwarfs left the room to start the mirror-making. All but Blossom, “We’ll mail you the mirror within ten business days.”

Queen Narcissa nodded before she looked to her daughter, “Wanna start our journey home?”

Alibhe smiled as she took out the mirror from her short’s pockets, “I got an easier way to do that.” Rein snorts as Queen Narcissa stare at the mirror in surprise as Mana appears in it.

  
  


THE END. . . . For this fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter of this fairytale. There is more to come after this story has been completed.
> 
> This is a single story in the world of Iabonia with multiple continents and multiple curses to go around.


End file.
